fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contest Of Light
Guang leaned on Pharzuph's shoulder as he spoke to Shiro. "You heard the man, move along. I have better things to do than beat the snot out of some punk." The city was bustling with life as a tall and hooded man made his way through the crowded streets. The lands of Fiore were still so foreign to him. The people, the food, the culture. Hell, even the water seemed to have a foreign taste. Not to say that it was all bad. He rather enjoyed the new experiences, soaking in all of the unfamiliar elements of Fiore. He stopped by one of the nearby stores and purchased a bunch of Cinnamon buns, which may or may not be his new favorite buns. Next to his fiancée's, of course. The tall robed man made his way out of the city and entered the nearby forest, making his way back to his comrade's camp. On the way there he took notice of a rather large rock that stood inconspicuously, and quite unfitting, amongst the trees. Figuring that his friends could wait a little while longer for him, he took a seat on the great rock, pulled down his hood, revealing his head to gentle breeze and began munching on one of the buns. Guang Gloompond enjoyed relaxing in Fiore's forests. There were next to no such places in Minstrel from hence he hailed. He leaned back a bit and ever so joyously, he listened to the sound of the surrounding wildlife. Shiro is walking past the great rock with a sigh. "can't find him!" he yells. Shiro has been in this forest for about six days looking for someone or something. Guang was thrown out of his peaceful munching when the sound of yells that came from just behind him. He shuffled around for a bit and crawled until he witnessed the source of that obnoxious disturbance of peace. A young man stood before him, frustration plastered all across his features. Fighting back his own frustration, Guang leaned forward and spoke: "You know, there is a fool proof way to find a man. You simply give the poor sod some porn." "won't work." shiro says as he turns round. "now shut up monster!" he yells as he jumps back ready to fight. Guang looked aghast by the statement. "Me?! A monster? How rude! Just because I happen to have horns and scales and a tail, overall look like an overgrown lizard and weird glowing rings around my irises, does not mean that I... Now that I say all that stuff out loud, I realize that I may seem like one... IT'S STILL RUDE THOUGH!" "it's true is it not" shiro says. Guang gave Shiro a deadpan look. "Are you jesting right now?" Guang simply turned away and picked up another Cinnamon Bun. "Just leave me alone. I have treats to munch on before i head back. So just get on your merry way, weirdo." "that's it! regulus!" shiro yells sending a fist of golden white light at him. The bright fist of light connected to the back of Guang's head, sending him hurtling forward, crashing into one of the tree's. The tree got thrashed by such force that it practically snapped in half, making it fall down with an audible crash. Splinters of wood and and dirt from the ground burst into the air. The man layed still on hte ground, seemingly unconcious. "SON OF A MOTHER OF-!" Or mayebe not. Guang began to rise up, dusting off the dirt and wood chips from his clothes. "That was a cheap shot and you know it." He said. "Requip!" he cried out as his fram was suddenly covered in a bright golden glow, and as the glwo faded, he stood clad in dark plated armor, and a massive sweihander sword in hand. "Now that I am ready, let's try this again." "you can have a free hit." shiro says with a smile. Guang answered that with a smile of his own. "Kid, let me give you some advice." He spoke as he raised his hand. Suddenly, in the sky, fourteen magical circles took form in the shape of a long snake-like constilation. "Never offer your oppoent a free hit. Because it will fuck you up. Draco!" he spoke as fromt the circles came a rain of fourteen orbs of stellar energies, flying with the speed and force of a larger meteor. "oh really. Shield of Regulus!" shiro yells as the sun/leon shield appears around him. The meteors became blocked by the shield, whipping up dirt, dust and smoke upon impact, creating a clud which caused Shiro to not be able to see anything. In front of shiro thogh, through the cloud of smoke, a bright light could be seen and a greater, brighter light behind it. From the smoke appeared a bolt of light in the shape of a crow, close to make impact upon Shiro's chest. Grunts in a bit off pain the shield taking most damage but after the shield going away. *nice try." Seemingly forgetting the brighter light which came from behind the crow, as soon as the words had left Shiro's mouth, guang was suddenly in front of him, his body aglow with a bright yellow light. "Wasn't it?" he spoke as he used the flat end of the blade to deliver a strike to Shiro's frame which sent him hurtling backwards. is sent flying. "damn it!" shiro says as he stop. "that hurt." "It's called karma, mate. You hurt me I hurt you. You insult me, I inuslt you. Or is that vengeance? I always mix up the two. EIther way-" he spoke as he dashed forward, the Meteor 'Spell activated, thus traveling at insane speeds, going for a cut with his great sword. "I need to pay you back for my buns." "what the" shiro says as he takes his rings off, his magic power bursting out and growing. "'Regulus force!" shiro says as he is covered in white light and speeds at guang. A blonde hair man was casually strolling the streets of the city, reflecting on what happened to him and those near him in the past. "It's nearly the anniversary huh?" He sighed as he looked up to the sky, his face was suddenly met by a strong gale of wind followed by a strong feeling of something similar to Light Magic or Heavenly Body Magic. Curious, Pharzuph slipped into a corner before twelve wings shot out from his back before he soared into the skies as he travelled to the scene which was currently unfolding in the near distance. Guang sped forward, his Zweihander in hand as he brought his sword downwards in a slash which would threaten to be a considerable cut in Shiro's flesh if he did not deter from his path. speeds out the way. "missed!" shiro says. Guang made quick pursuit of the man, being more than able to keep up with Shiro thanks to the Meteor spell. Guang once more went for another cut with his great sword and as it came down for the cut, he let go of the sword and approached further to deliver a flurry of Stellar enhanced punches and kicks. As Pharzuph neared his destination, he seemed to spot what seemed to look like a humanoid creature with horns squaring off a teenager. He instantly recognised the feeling of Heavenly Body Magic being used and gritted his teeth, soaring to his destination as he knew how limitless that magic could be, but said magic wasn't that strong wave of magic he felt before, it was coming from the opponent who was currently exerting a large amount of magic power, enough to make an ordinary person puke at just the sight of it. "shining regulus blade!" Shiro yells as he blocks with a shining white blade made of lightlight but is hit by one of the kicks. Guang took this opportunity to maintain his assault. He grabbed a new hold of his Zweihander and forced it further. Since his sword: Dual Edged Pride has an uncanny immunity to magic, it allowed him to slice straight through the magical sword and continue it's journey towards Shiro. "Requip!" Guang cried out, summoning forth a gargantuan mace which almost looked like a hammer shaped furnace. He used this hammer to bring in a swing from the side, hoping to get atleast one blow in. Using regulus forces speed Shiro moves out the way of the attacks. "Nice try again" Pharzuph sighed in relief as he slowly descended from the sky and in the middle of the two combatants, happy to see nobody was hurt yet. "I don't know what all the commotion is about but if it has to be resolved with fighting then so be it, but do it somewhere else. Two mages with power like yours shouldn't be fighting near such a civilised area, I could feel the fight from inside the city and probably others too. You're causing a scene, and a big one too." The intervening person lectured the two while looking mostly towards the weird-looking man-goat hybrid. "You're a bit horny, don't you think?" Pharzuph asked, unintentionally making the question sound dirty as he looked towards the being who shared the same magic as himself. Guang stood surprised at the sudden arrival of the new man, about to retort to his statement until he drew attention to his horns with his "horny" remark. A grin spread upon Guang's features. "What gave it away? My erect horns, my erect fighting spirit or my painfully erect sword? Either way, can you blame me? I need to get off and the boy refuses to give me a good fight or a fine magazine." he spoke as he sheated his weapons into the ground and approached Pharzuph. "shut up." shiro says."now fight me!" "I can see your point horny man." Pharzuph sweatdropped at the teen's somewhat hot-headed attitude while still using the same pun as before to address the other being on the battlefield. Pharzuph then squinted his eyes at the teen. "For your safety, you better scram before you get hurt. As big as your magic reserves maybe, someone who seems to have near to no control over your power is more of a nuisance than a threat. And the only way you have resolved to control is through a limiter of some sort, otherwise, I would have felt your magical presence a lot sooner." Pharzuph told the two-coloured eye teen wisely. "i have to use limtiters because this is my power in control!" shiro yells. Guang leaned on Pharzuph's shoulder as he spoke to Shiro. "You heard the man, move along. I have better things to do than beat the snot out of some punk. Some lad who can not even keep hise own natural and free power in check wouldn't be able to keep up with me anyway." Pharzuph glared at Guang leaning on his shoulder for a split second before redirecting his attention to Shiro, well he tried to anyways. Guang's previous comment ticked him off as it came off as arrogant, cocky and everything related to it. "Horny, I'll beat the snot out of you if you don't shut up. You've got many flaws as well. Probably more than the young man in front of us now." Pharzuph growled as he forcefully removed Guang from his shoulder. Sighs and pulls a chain with a dog tag with test subject 08 on it from under his top. "everyone has flaws." Guang stumbled a bit as his arm was removed from Pharzuph's shoulder but was quick to find his balance once more. "Hey now, don't go pull that on me, I can't help it that I am all that surperior." he said, completely ignoring Shiro as he spoke and pulled out his tag. The tag however, once he directed his attention towards Shiro, snatched his interest. With his meteor, he dashed forward and pulled the tag and chain off of Shiro's neck and inspected it. "Subject 08... What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Pharzuph walked up to the other two with the same interest Guang had. "It seems like an identification or registration number of some sort. Why would somebody need this when they've got the name they got given at birth with them though?" He curiously pondered as he tried to figure out what it meant before directing his gaze at Shiro for answers. Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:RP